


There is just one thing I need

by purplesheep22



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), SPECTRE (2015)
Genre: Christmas, Fix-It, M/M, Reunions
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 09:13:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5961943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesheep22/pseuds/purplesheep22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>圣诞节前，Bond回来了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	There is just one thing I need

**Author's Note:**

> 想来续写一下Spectre电影之后会发生什么。11月就有想法，用圣诞作背景写的，但最近才补完。（花式懒癌已弃疗……orz）

 

       任务报告成功发送，未读邮件也已清空。Q捧着仅余浅浅一口，杯壁上还有些微热度的马克杯，目光从晃眼的屏幕，扫过办公室里摆着的各式成品、半成品和设计图，最终落在桌角那棵一英尺高的小圣诞树上。

       已经两个月了。

 

       Blofeld早就在C新建大楼的地下室里死了，当时甚至连转移的日期或是地点都还没有确定。不知道是二十年来终于见到弟弟，了却了夙愿，没有给自己留下任何后路；还是亲手建立的庞大组织里有人起了二心，借此篡权夺位。

       可惜幽灵党的麻烦并没有就此结束。

       在失去最高领导后，三位分别主管贩卖人口、囤积药物和制造军火的成员立刻自立为王，并且试图利用先前C负责的国际情报共享战略的残余程序，继续推进称霸全球的目标。与Blofeld不同的是，他们并不推崇潜移默化的渗透方式，而是暴躁激进，大有一蹴而就的打算，都企图借此压过其余两人，进一步继承Blofeld的全部产业。

       不得不说，这种稳准狠的气势，在面对冷战结束后过了二十来年相对安稳日子的各国情报机构时，很占优势。新独立出来的军情六处忙得脚不沾地，还从GCHQ借了不少技术人员才得以将对方的触手拦在不列颠之外。整个欧洲，或者说，世界上的所有情报机构和所属政府都被幽灵党这次突然发力给镇住了。

       但与此同时，这种不留余地、只顾进攻、一家独大的打法，将幽灵党摆在了所有政府情报机构和反政府组织的对立面。而共同的敌人，正好是结成同盟最有效的助力。英法暂时结束了推脱不断的太极，第七局和联邦情报局也开始共享信息。再加上秘情局经过合并又拆分后异常团结奋进的士气，在半个月前抓住敌方三人明和暗离的间隙，一举端掉了军火制造与走私的网络，沿着三者之间的联络，顺藤摸瓜，继续推进。而剩下的两撮势力眼看形势不对，收敛了锋芒，改而蓄力以求自保。

 

       而忙得脚不沾地的Q支部，终于能在平安夜的下午，回归政府公务员应有的悠闲步调。Q也终于能窝在自己的办公室里，把国家危机暂时推到脑后，让佛手柑的清香随着茶水的雾气慢慢扩散。

 

       “头，”Q端着见底的茶杯，刚准备起身，Sarah笑着推门进来，“我们能用广播系统放点儿音乐吗？”

       对方的脸上除了与自己相似的放松外，还洋溢着节日独属的喜悦，Q抿了抿嘴，也挂上些笑意：“当然可以。”

       “谢啦！那些刚毕业的实习生从上午003的任务刚完成就跑来问我，说是这几个月过得太紧张，需要点轻松温暖的曲子调剂一下，真是群小孩子。”她拍了一下手，没有立刻离开，反而快步走到办公桌前。“这次新采购的茶叶不错吧？看来咱信息部门的福利的确上升了不少，”她快活地连做了好几个手势，偏头看着仅仅嘴角挂着笑意的Q，沉默了片刻，还是继续用兴奋的语调说道，“杯子我就顺路拿出去洗咯！”

       “哦好，谢谢！”Q没有在意她刚才片刻的停顿，双手递出杯子，而Sarah朝他挥挥手，轻巧地关上门，然后便是门外隐约的欢呼声。

 

       已经两个月了。

       他最后一次见到那双蓝眼睛，已经两个月了。

       Q皱起眉头：别去想他，别再想他。但今天不比往日，他也没什么别的想做，所以，也许——

       说实在的，这两个月，Q并没有多少时间留给自己自怨自艾。他只是把改装过的自动喂食器从储物间里又拿了出来，拍拍Mia和Amber的脑袋，告诉她们今后不会再有比自己叫的外卖还贵的罐头。只是在一开始的几天，午休时犹豫着点开智慧型血液的备份档案，确认在欧洲大陆逍遥的对方还活得好好的（直到他勘破纳米追踪器的局限，换掉一半的血液，彻底断绝六处对他的追踪）。最多时不时把压在最底层抽屉的明信片拿出来，盯着摩洛哥的黄沙和夕阳，看着艰苦跋涉的骆驼，还有背面草草写就的告别。

       没什么。

       不过是八个月。从情人节开始，在亡灵节结束。对方让自己从第一次见面就萌发的幻想肆意生长，而自己则予取予求，不但帮忙制作各种各样的小装置，还将仕途性命全数压上。

       他看过那么多场风格各异的色诱，知道亲密时刻的耳边絮语没有任何意义，也了解间谍从不承诺的本性。但他还是没能控制住自己，开始期待。于是也就成了James Bond多彩情史上的又一个战利品。

       有不甘，有隐痛。

       Q将食指从镜片下方伸进去，揉了揉眼睛。

       仅此而已。

 

       「通知：临时会议•关于下一季度的办公用具使用预估与采购」

 

       邮箱界面弹出一条通知。

       Q立刻收敛了思绪，眯了眯眼睛，用隐身插件点进去查看详情：会议负责人是Eve。

       他忍不住勾起嘴角。天知道她有多讨厌组织这些没意义的会议。可最近，M被上头的官僚主义逼得急了，干脆让Eve得空就往日程里安排些可有可无的讨论会，质量保证不了，好歹用数量堵住内政部的指手画脚。

       这样的话，如果装作没看见，现在就翘班回家喂猫，只要记得下次路过公寓楼下点心铺时买一袋饼干送给她，应该不会有什么问题。

       Q偏偏头，把最后一点时刻穿着定制西装的人影赶出脑海，开始想象起温暖的热水澡，还有软软凉凉的猫爪垫。

       家里的罐头好像吃完了，猫粮也没剩多少，干脆去趟超市，说不定还能赶上最后一点冷冻馅饼和火鸡肉。

       Q站起身，将办公桌上随意堆放的文件夹和参考资料粗略地理成几摞，把笔电放进单肩包。接着顿了顿，飞快地弯下腰，从最底层抽屉里抽出一张印着骆驼与黄沙的明信片，看也不看就塞进挎包的夹层。

       门又开了。

       他下意识地抬头，脱口想问Sarah还有什么事情，却看见：

 

       “噢，Bond，”他紧紧捏住挎包的肩带，又慢慢松开，完全不知道为什么对方会在此刻突然出现，听见自己用平时的戏谑口吻说道，“我们可真没有第三辆阿斯顿拿给你浪费了。”

       “我也很高兴见到你，Q。”Bond还是一副尽在掌握的样子，径自走进来，拿起放在陈列桌上的望远镜，拨开镜盖，对准角落里的书架。

       Q抿了抿嘴唇，那件添加了自动调整亮度和拍照后增强画质的功能的勘查镜，是他上个月难得有空，加紧做出来的：“Bond先生，能麻烦你放下手中的东西吗？你也知道，安全条例对这种情况的规定，更别说你现在的安保等级还不太明确。”

       “那本比理论物理还厚的‘实验室安全守则’？”他调侃地挑起眉毛，手上还是将镜筒小心地靠回到支架上。

       “也许你有所不知，但Q支部一直都非常在意安全这种问题。”他就是想故意找茬，抹掉Bond脸上诱惑力十足的笑容。人事部门折腾出来的那本“小”册子，尽是些不切实的东西，连“久坐不宜脊椎健康”都出现了好几次。不过，对他个人而言，着力于安全细节就意味着保证设备在极端条件下的正常使用，意味着提高任务成功率，更重要的是避免特工受伤，甚至牺牲。但Bond没必要知道这些，Q也绝对不需要给他更多的暗示，把几个月前的老路再走一次。

       “那可不。”Bond夸张地点点头，似乎也想到了其他的什么，没有再接腔。

 

       沉默。

 

       Q低着头，牙齿扣着嘴唇，慢慢地磨着。Bond看上去依然神采奕奕，冰蓝的眼睛里还是那种富有期待的笑意。他没有准备好，不可能准备得好。

       “怎么？”Q突然抬起头，正撞上Bond毫不掩饰的打量，“你觉得有点儿怀念？”他没有闪开，而是直直地盯着Bond，上扬的嘴角没能延伸到眼底：“如果我没记错的话，你和Swann医生在意大利的新生活可比阴雨绵绵的伦敦要灿烂得多。”

       “尽管我很乐意告诉你，离开这里的每分每秒，都让我思念成疾。不过这么说似乎太多愁善感了一点。”Bond没有在意Q嘲讽的口吻，反而勾起嘴角，双手撑着桌面，倾身靠向Q。

       “听说怀念过去是人老的标志。”不，别靠这么近。

       “说不定我是真的想念这个。”Bond又往前倾了一些，确保呼吸能刚好沿着他的颌线钻进后颈。而Q在下一秒猛然往后退了一步，慌乱间没站稳，好在勾住了椅子腿，一屁股坐了下去。

       “嗯哼？”冰蓝色的眼睛里闪现出些许疑惑，但还是浸着诱惑的笑意。

       Q盯着他，觉得自己满脑子的惊慌，焦躁，还有刻意的疏远都涌到了脸上，连忙移开目光，装作疲惫地双手捂脸，长叹了一口气：“Bond，你需要什么？”想要什么，都无所谓，他只想尽快解决，早点回家。

       “是James。”哈，果然是这种调情般的回答。

       “Bond先生，”他换上一副劳累后的漠然，抬起头，“我有什么能帮到你的吗？”

       对方似乎终于意识到Q并没有兴致，直起身子。Q重新站起来，看也没看就从左手边的一摞资料里随意抽了一个文件夹：“如果你回来是想取走旧公寓出售前依例扣下的个人物品，我相信Moneypenny小姐会很乐意帮忙，秘书处也有清单可供查询。”他话讲得飞快，绕过桌子往门的方向走去：“非常抱歉，恐怕我不能陪你多聊，十分钟后还有一个跨部门会议要参加。”他绝对不是在逃走，只是突然意识到如果这么简单地翘掉Eve的会议，明年一定会被“报复”的。

       “Q。”Shit, 就知道没这么容易。

       他扭了扭右手腕，没能挣托，冷着脸转过身，把两人相连的手举起来：“放手。”

       语调平静，命令意味十足。只可惜他面对的是一向不听指挥的007。

       Bond左手引着他向后退，右手护住后颈，把他圈在双臂之间，背抵着墙，只能仰头看着自上而下凝视着他的特工：“Q，我很抱歉这两个月没能跟你联系。但你不该比我更清楚，在幽灵党的监控和联络网络彻底失效之前，我没办法就那么简单地拨一通电话回来？！”

       “你他妈的乐意失踪是你的事情，跟我有什么关系！”Q又猛地扭动手腕，Bond终于从善如流地放开，但并没有后退，而是将手搭到Q的肩膀上，轻轻捏着。

       “也对，你不需要担心，”他还是满脸笑意，而自己紧绷的肩膀竟然渐渐放松，“你随时都可以用上次的纳米小玩意儿查询我的情况。”

       “智慧型血液？”他收起怒火，冷淡地说，“你太高看我了。”Q翻了个白眼，避开Bond的视线，顺着他的肩膀上方的空当看向对面墙上的工程图。“那东西还只在第一批人体实验阶段，你自己放了一半的血，我怎么可能还收得到讯号。”

       “再者说，”Q眨眨眼，微微转头看了一眼搭在右肩上的手，皱起眉头，“我们对你和Swann医生的私人生活没有任何兴趣。”

       “Madeleine？”Bond在肩头缓慢摩挲的手指停了下来。

       “真的，没有，任何兴趣。”Q抬起头，抬手挥开他的手，趁Bond没有下一步动作，从他双臂之间闪了出去。“噢，对了，”在快走到门口时停下来，回头看向Bond，“谢谢你的明信片和仅剩一点儿的责任心，至少知道在决定退休后通知我们一声。”

 

 

       “等等。”Bond这下愣住了，他原以为Q只是许久没有联系，突然见面时习惯性地斗几句嘴，只消几句话就能重新点燃他眼中因劳累而消散的光芒。但除了意料之中的恼怒，还有他从没见过的冷漠，而现在，现在Q的手已经搭在了门把上，还没有扭动，肩膀随着深呼吸上下。“那张卡上，就只写着‘勿念，保重。’”他不知道还能说什么。

       好在Q转了过来，背靠着门，耸了耸肩：“看来你的记性还不错，暂时不用担心老年痴呆的问题。”

       “你这是怎……”Bond猛然停顿了一下，紧赶两步走到Q面前。“听我说，Q，请认真听我说，”他抬起右手想要握住对方的手臂，在碰到衣角时却又飞快放开，往后退了半步，“我和Madeleine之间，什么都没有发生。”

       Q调笑地勾起嘴角，挑眉抬眼看他，视线相对时僵住了。

       “你知道我向她父亲保证，要护她周全，”Bond紧盯着Q的双眼，生怕一个疏失，他就会再次躲开，“我只是送她去意大利而已。Felix当时已经在着手对抗幽灵党，White先生早年的朋友能帮Madeleine重新回到瑞士那种稳定的生活。我没想到会花这么长时间，我们都没想到幽灵党的势力有这么强。”

       他试探地去碰Q没有拿文件的右手，在对方仅仅颤抖一小下之后，轻轻用温热的手掌覆盖住冰凉的手指。

       “我真的非常抱歉，这两个月没给你留下任何消息。但我确实是在确认安全之后，第一时间赶了回来，”他牵起Q的手，往自己身前拉，Q没有反对，依着特工的动作，让纤长的手指覆在对方的心口，“你也知道，Blofeld把我当做他的宿敌，甚至领我去他的信息中心参观，说他自大，不如说他把称霸世界当成钳制我的捷径。”

       Q的手指不安地动了动，也许是想起了手表爆炸前的惊险。

       “我不确定他的属下会有多忠诚，但一定有人想要将他的执念贯彻到底。所以，”Bond深吸了一口气，“我离伦敦越远，MI6就越不容易成为幽灵党的主要目标。”

       Q眨了眨眼。

       “当时走得太急，什么都没有说清楚，”Bond又笑了起来，“好在我听说M还没有开始甄选下一任007。”

       “培养双零特工可不容易，”Q低下头，两颊却越来越红，“破后重立的跨世纪项目，在人选上需要慎之又慎。”

       “你看我怎么样？”Bond缓缓低下头，一点点侵入Q的私人空间，将对方放在自己心口的右手引向后颈。

       嘴唇间只有一线的距离，呼吸交缠在一起，久违的茶叶幽香再一次靠得那么近。

       他舔了舔对方闭拢的唇瓣，不敢贸然进犯：“Please, Q.” 莹绿的眼睛看向一旁，低垂的睫毛急促地颤抖。“Please—”

       他忽然抬头，只在亲密时刻出现的名字沿着终于相触的唇直接传到了另一人那里。

       Q学着他刚才的动作从左至右地舔过整片下唇，全是气音：“你真是个要命的疯子。”

       Bond翘起嘴角：“那你就是个嘴毒的傻子。”

       他草草舐过一遍因不用润唇膏又爱咬嘴唇留下的细小伤痕，顺着微微张开的缝隙探进去，尝到淡味香烟留下的薄荷脑味道，伯爵茶微涩的回甘。当他小心地勾起对方的舌头，终于依偎着共舞时，他只觉得有蜜一般的甜，像冬日清晨蜷在自己怀里的恋人，像Mia讨要食物时用爪垫轻推手背的微凉，像把装着温热茶水的马克杯递给对方时短暂的指尖相触。

       他闭上眼，这种感觉像——

 

       没等他整理好思绪，Q仰起头，左手揪住他的衣领，另一只手握住后颈，让他们贴得更紧。牙齿隔着嘴唇撞在一起，Bond忍不住吃痛地“哼”了一声，但Q没有丝毫停滞。他打断了先前温柔缠绵的节奏，豪不留情地啃咬着他的下唇，而后追逐着舌头，用力吮吸。

       Q贪婪地品尝着对方口中的津液，像是孤独的沙漠旅者终于寻到了水源。而牙齿不时刮过唇瓣的粗鲁与空气不足发出的呜咽声，则浸透了焦躁与绝望。

       “嘘，嘘，”Bond用一只手捧着对方的脸颊，另一只手挪到肩膀上，微微向后推，在唇角上啄了两下，让Q有空间缓口气，“我哪儿也不去。”

       Q还想往前倾。Bond错开位置，只含住他愈加鲜红的下唇，用舌尖轻轻舔了舔，抬眼笑着看他，有些含混地问：“不是说还有会要开的吗？”

       “去他妈的会议。”Q还在急促地喘着气，用词却毫不含糊，那双总在他沉入睡眠之前闪现的绿眼睛，又恢复了记忆中的模样，甚至还染着一层漂亮的水雾。

       他伸手摘下军需官斜着架在鼻梁上的眼镜，放进自己外套胸前的口袋里，低头抵着额头，双臂环绕着他相对消瘦的身体，感觉对方的双手转而在腰后相会，撩开了外套，穿过皮带，向下探去。

       刚才进门时，外面的技术员已经没剩几个，而且都集中在大屏幕周围，与这间办公室刚好占据了整个技术支援部门的两头。大概是家就在伦敦，不着急赶着回去过圣诞的人。

       但即使如此，当他面对Q时，还是：“你的新办公室，隔音效果怎么样？”

       Q抽出一只手，从衣料外狠狠捏了一把他的屁股，用眼神示意门侧的操作板：“这种膨胀的自信，都是哪儿来的？”

       “你说呢？”Bond挑逗地眨眨眼，同时按下隔绝视线与声音的按钮，双手向下滑，一手扶着背，另一手搂着屁股。

       Q则好笑地翻了个白眼，手臂搂着脖子，双腿夹着髋部，偏头在Bond侧颈上咬了一口，满意地听见夸张的“嘶”声。

 

 

       “转过去，亲爱的。”Bond往后退了一步。他们只能利用桌子，从后面来Q会轻松很多。

       Q抽出对方的衬衣下摆，继续将最后两颗扣子解开：“我想看着你。”他追过去亲吻Bond的下颌，含住喉结。

       Bond忍不住吞咽了一下，搂住对方的腰保持平衡，另一只手沿着锁骨向下，粗糙的枪茧擦过被低温激得挺立的乳粒。

       Q打了个颤，轻轻咬了一下，直起身来。眼神顺着喉结往下走，仔细地检视着胸膛上新添的淤青，伤痕，目光停在了左腹痂壳仍未完全脱落的地方。

       “匕首？”Q没有伸手去触，而是将手心贴上左胸，稳健的心跳声似乎有平抚呼吸的作用。

       “没有伤及任何主要器官，只是出血有些严重，”他捏了捏Q放在胸前的手，“大概有四品脱，没什么。”这大概就是智慧型血液失效的原因。

       “在罗马？”Q依然盯着那道看上去并不宽，但一定深得划破了髋动脉的伤痕。

       “对，幽灵党埋伏在我与Felix会面的地方，”Bond皱皱眉，不太愿意接着讲下去，但Q抬起头，绿眼睛里盛满了坚定，“我将Madeleine交给他，同时带走他身边身形差不多的CIA女伴，作为掩护。他们成功脱逃，我们经历了一番苦战。”

       所以Bond与另一位女士掩护了Felix与Madeleine。

       “之后找了家地下诊所，缝好伤口，输了血，”Bond抿嘴笑了笑，“还想知道什么？”

       “你当天就下床了？”Q回想起自己发现智慧型血液失效后，慌忙去调监控录像，在发现Bond与一位金发女郎徜徉在古城时，暗自骂自己不识时务。

       “得把架势做足，”他又抿了抿嘴唇，显然不想细讲，“留下点我依然与一位金发女士在一起的监控录像，用来帮Felix他们转移视线。”

       Q咬住自己的下唇，低下头。当天就下床活动必然会导致内出血，还会提高伤口感染的可能性。而他不但不知道这些事情，还根本没有进一步求证，直接想要将他推出自己的脑海。

       “嘿，Q，”Bond伸手挑起他的下巴，重新对视，“这不是你的错，你当时不可能知道这件事。”

       “这怎么不是，我应当……”

       “你已经给了我一辆车了，而且对我接下来要去做什么没有任何质疑，”Bond的目光十分坚决，忽然歉意地勾了勾嘴角，“我不想描述那辆车是怎么毁的，但它帮了我们一个大忙。”

       “那辆车本来就是你的。”

       “话不能这样说，我们都知道你在那个烤得焦黑的车架上费了多少心思。”Bond抬起右手，将Q散在额前的头发向后梳。他们当时本不应该去MI6找Q的，关系斩得不干净，一定会让幽灵党起疑。但Bond忍不住提出了这个建议，Madeleine也没有反对，于是便有了清晨那个不到十分钟的会面。他趁Q低头翻找车钥匙的间隙，把在出租车上匆匆写好的明信片夹到最上方的文件夹里。

       就像从摩洛哥的旅店向沙漠进发时一样，护送Madeleine去罗马的行程，极有可能有去无回。他没有特意对Q说什么，就像任务后每次去找Q，他都不会提及才走过的血腥一样。

       “M知道？”Q低下头，勾开第二个抽屉，Bond会意地拿出三个月前开封的油剂和两个小薄片。

       “只比你早四个小时，”他将冰冷的塑料小瓶握在手里，“Moneypenny收到了你发送的报告，才放我过来，说你现在才有空对付我。”

       “嗯哼，”Q用后跟踢上抽屉，身体向前凑近Bond的嘴唇，像猫咪舔牛奶似的逗弄着对方的唇瓣，点到为止，不愿深入，“她说得对。”

       “是吗？”Bond趁此机会将Q身上最后一件衣物除去，顺手捋了捋已经站起的阴茎，然后把油剂倒在左手心上，示意Q坐上桌子。

       Q毫不避讳地张开腿，左臂在身后作为支撑，右腿搭在蹲下去的Bond肩头，呼吸不由自主地加快：“别磨蹭。”

       Bond抬头看了他一眼，右手握住Q的脚踝，牵开双腿，继续用鼻翼拱了拱敏感的阴囊，然后转过头，用舌头舔上大腿内侧，间或用牙齿刮过颤抖的皮肤，像是在报复。

       “James，快进来。”Q的声音早已没有刚才的冷静。

       Bond盯着他的眼睛，在湿漉漉的皮肤上轻轻咬了一口，听见“嘶”声后笑着站起来，往食指上裹了一层油：“还有些凉。”

       “进来就是。”Q翻了个白眼，无疑是意识到了他的过度保护欲。

       手指缓缓推进，Bond搂着他的背，在他闭眼时沿着颤抖的睫毛落下一串吻。

 

 

 

 

       “收拾好了？”虽然缺了领带和口袋巾，重新整理好衣饰的特工依然光彩照人。

       Q感觉脸上又开始发烫，忙转头环视四周，余光依然注意到了对方戏谑的笑容。

       “我们回你家？”Bond将外套取下来，递给他。

       Q套上羽绒服，跨上单肩包，回嘴道：“这次可是你自己卖的房子。”他最后回头看了一眼办公桌，突然想到什么，问道：“你不会只有身上这么一套衣服吧？”

       Bond耸耸肩：“还有个小旅行包，进来的时候放在门口的Sarah那儿了。”

       Q突然有些后悔自己当时把Bond放在公寓里的所有物品都捐给了Crisis，他们至少得凭这个小包撑三天，才有百货店开门。

       但当Bond推开门时，Mariah Carey正好唱到“There is just one thing I need”。Q望向Bond，正碰上对方的目光，他们都知道这首歌的标题——

 

 

       All I want for Christmas is you.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 因为时间的原因（当然还有圣诞歌单循环一个月之后再也不想听到那首歌），写得断断续续的，情节应该也挺松散。但是想写的点都写出来了，于是还是很开心。哈哈！
> 
> 新年快乐！


End file.
